


Lights! Camera! Action!

by a_cuddly_dragon, mikato1, Nom_De_Pen



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Elliot and Susan get hit by a clue-by-four, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cuddly_dragon/pseuds/a_cuddly_dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikato1/pseuds/mikato1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nom_De_Pen/pseuds/Nom_De_Pen
Summary: In which Ashley has anxiety, Susan needs more than a fortune cookie for advice, and Elliot has technical problems. Also, Ellen trolls and the elder Dunkels are a little... too... supportive. Poly-shenanigans ensue. Explicit chapters will be marked as such.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new fic. It started as an IM-based roleplay over on Discord, then decided that it wanted its own fic. Credit to QueenThera/Nom_De_Pen for material and editing, and to mikato1 for editing and ideas.

It was Saturday morning, and Susan was honestly surprised to see someone so happy to be awake. They were in her bedroom for access to her personal desktop, and Ashley still looked like a fangirl tickled pink at being allowed on set. Susan sat on her bed as she pulled out the ergonomic swivel chair slowly. “You know it’s okay to be more at home here. You're not a guest anymore.”

The short girl sat on the chair and spun a few times, visibly thinking over her suggestion. “I just don't want to disrupt your room too much? It's only been a month or two since you let me in here, and I _know_ you like things kept a certain way.” Ashley came to a stop facing the computer, and she pretended to crack her fingers, before opening up the video editing software.

Susan laid back on her bed and smiled gently. The focus that their new camerawoman gave to putting together their review show was formidable, yet she was adorable doing it. “Do what you need to do, then, Ashley. I trust you.” She took down a book from her shelf and began reading.

About thirty minutes later, she looked up to see her face wracked with a frown. She sat up and shut the book. “What's the matter?”

She gave a start, and spun around to face her. “I, uh, nothing. It's the different takes for this scene. They're all just so… _good_!” Susan gave a quizzical eyebrow arch. “You and Elliot do a lot of great improv, but not all of it can go together, you know? So I am trying to figure out which line to cut, and...I love _all_ of them! I can't decide!” Ashley tugged on her hair melodramatically.

“Ashley… It's okay to cut what you like. It's not Shakespeare, and even if it was, performances often cut his lines.”

“What? No! Everything you two do is _amazing_ , and I just fumble around with it to save you time!” Ashley stood up, clearly a little wound up.

Susan swung her legs over the side of the bed, and gave her a firm look. “Don't say that. Our ratings have gotten a lot higher since you came onto the show to help, and that is on you, not us. You're not some inferior here.”

Ashley began to pace. “But I really, really am! You both have so much more experience with public speaking, film history, and even have superpowers! I can't _possibly_ come close!”

“Ashley!” The pacing stopped. “I want you to breathe. Okay? Breathe.” Susan watched her take a few deep breaths, in through her nose, and out through her mouth. “Okay, now sit down on the bed.”

Her face turned red. “Y-your bed?”

“Yes, my bed. Get your butt over here, and relax!” Susan watched her awkwardly step over to her bed, and sit two feet away from her, hands in her lap and held tight.

The two stayed like that for a while, until Ashley’s hands finally relaxed, and her shoulders slumped. “I just. I feel so...human. So mundane.” She looked up shyly, and Susan met her gaze steadily.

Susan took a deep breath. “Look, Ashley, I’m only human.”

From the other side of the bed, Ashley replied, “But with vampire-killing weapons! And a fairy that acts as an extension of your subconscious!”

Susan sighed. “Yes, but…” She rubbed her arm pensively. “How I got those? It’s really not pleasant.”

“Oh…” Ashley dropped her head. “I’m sorry. I- I don’t-“ She took a deep breath. “I don’t mean to be screwing up like this. To keep idolizing you. I know you’re human, I just really like all the magic stuff. And- and I’m sorry. You really don’t have to explain yourself.”

“You’re right.” Susan shifted closer to Ashley. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”

Ashley looked up at Susan, crestfallen.

“However, I do _want_ to tell you.” Susan forestalled Ashley’s outburst with a finger over her lips. “No buts.”

* * *

 

When she finished, Susan rubbed her arm awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. Ashley had remained quiet the entire time, and when she looked at her, there was that look of extreme focus. Elliot’s girlfriend now knew her vulnerabilities, and she felt weak. Hell, now she probably knew exactly why she was not dating Elliot herself. “May I hug you?”

Susan blinked. She really should have seen that coming. “Yeah...if you want.”

Ashley shook her head. “I might want that, but I want to know what _you_ want. Are you comfortable with me hugging you?” She waited as Susan carefully examined it in her mind, staring at her shoes.

“If you had asked me even a month ago… I would have said no. But now, I would be. I mean I'm not. Um. Totally comfortable. I feel really awkward right now, after laying it all out there.”

“I...could tell. Just a little.” She looked up and caught Ashley’s eye.

“But, well. Yes. I want a hug. I want your hug. Please?” As soon as she said it, her arms were wrapped around her. Susan tensed reflexively, in anticipation of discomfort. She relaxed when none came. Ashley’s eyes brimmed with tears as she returned the embrace.

“Oh, Susan?” The tension returned to her muscles. It was her mother standing at the door, martini glass in hand. She pulled away, and Ashley reluctantly let go.

“Do you and your friend need snacks? Or is she your girlfriend?” Susan’s mom asked from the hallway. “I’m so proud of you, Susan. You finally managed to kick that nasty habit of liking _men_. Women are a far better choice. I am so glad you finally listened to me.” There was a sneer in her voice, a note of triumph, and she swirled the dregs of her drink as she leaned against the doorframe. “So, how long have you two been dating, hm?”

Ashley blinked, then took a deep breath. “ _What?!_ Are you trying to tell Susan who she should or should not love?! Are you trying to force her into some twisted revenge fantasy on your husband!? That. Is. Not. Okay. She gets to choose who she loves, when she does, and in what way. It is an expression of the _deepest parts of her being_! It is _not_ okay in any way, shape, or form for you to pressure her about it! Shame on you! You are an adult woman, a mother, and generally in a position to know better! Susan and I are leaving, and you will THINK. HARD. about what you've done wrong!” Ashley grabbed Susan’s arm and dragged her out the bedroom door and down the stairs straight to the front door as her mother stared at the two of them, dumbfounded.

“Ashley…?” Susan said hesitantly. She let go of her hand, and began trembling.

“Ohmygod please hide me, I’m going to die of embarrassment.” Ashley shrank into Susan.

    “Actually, that was pretty cool.” Susan smiled down at her. “I’ve never actually seen her speechless before, since she usually has a response to everything.”

Ashley hesitantly smiled back. “Thanks.”

“All right, let’s get into my car. Here’s a jacket, you’re shivering.” Susan draped the jacket over Ashley’s shoulders, and the two went out the front door. Video editing could wait for another day. “Where did that come from? It seemed a little more vehement than you usually are.”

Ashley looked sheepish. “Actually, uh…” Her voice dropped off to a whisper, and Susan had to strain to hear her. “I was channelling my inner, um, you.”

Susan fought to restrain her blush and lost. “I… I don’t know what to say. Thank you? That doesn’t seem quite right.”

Both girls jumped as Susan’s phone rang. “Hello?” Susan answered.

“Are you two all right? I just got a feeling I should check on you. Like Spidey-sense or something,” Elliot said.

“Yes. Fine. We are totally fine here. Nothing is wrong at all.” Susan and Ashley tripped over each other’s words.

“Okay, weird. I thought I was getting a new spell, but I guess it was just a draft or something. Actually, since I have you two on the phone, do you want to meet for burgers?”

Susan glanced at Ashley. “Sure, why not? I’m starting to get hungry, anyway.”

Ashley leaned closer to Susan to talk into the microphone. “Can I pay this time?!” Susan could see Ashley’s eyes getting wider, and something softened.

Elliot hesitated. “Suuuuuure. See you there!” Susan’s phone screen brightened as the call ended.

* * *

 

Susan and Ashley entered their usual burger joint to be greeted by the sight of Elliot having already claimed a table with three burgers and drinks already on it. Their steps turned to stalking as they approached him. He tried to look innocent.

“This chivalry needs to stop.” Susan raised a single eyebrow. “I have more money than you, you don’t need to worry about paying for me.”

Ashley folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Elliot. “And my parents run my allowance like a budget. They’ll reduce it, _again_ , if I don’t spend it all!”

Elliot defiantly looked up at them. “I’m going to keep doing it, and you can’t stop me!” He folded his arms as well.

Susan slid into the seat next to him. “Look, you’re just going to have to face facts. You can’t keep this up forever. Eventually you’ll run out of money and I’ll pay for things for a while. Heck, I bought the camera for the review show.”

“Just accept it,” said Ashley as she sat down across from them. “She’s your sugar mama.”

Total silence descended on the table. Elliot’s jaw worked for a moment as he tried to speak, before getting out, “Burgers. Yes. Food. Let’s eat?” His face slowly tried to match the color of the ketchup bottle on the table.

Ashley’s eyes darted between the two. Timidly, she asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

Susan’s own blush raced across her face much faster as she quickly unwrapped her burger and bit down.

Elliot lost interest in his own burger and pulled his jacket over his head. _My old friend, the Jacket of Solitude._

“Okay…” Ashley turned to her other friend. “Susan?”

A wave of her hand at her burger and then her mouth indicated that Susan could not answer.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over Elliot. “Well, Elliot, aren’t _you_ a player? And with Susan too, of all people. Damn, son. Gimme five!” Ellen managed to contain her laughter at the sight of Elliot sliding down his seat until she could only see the top of his head, covered by his jacket.

From under the table, his voice drifted up. “It’s not like that.”

Ashley turned red as a cherry. "Of course he's not! It isn't like that at _all_! We all came here to eat lunch together like we always do! Nobody's sneaking around behind anyone's back, everything is _out_ in the open, and is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" She tugged her collar nervously, as everyone stared at her, including Elliot peeking up over the edge of the table.

Ellen looked between all three of them, then started to grin wildly.

Susan swallowed, then spoke. "Ashley. If this is about the hugging..."

"Hugging? What hugging?" Elliot asked.

"I told her about, well, my father and, er, the hammers, and well..." Susan started blushing as Ashley started drinking her soda as long as she could manage.

He smiled and turned towards her. "That's great! I'm glad you feel that comfortable around her now!"

"I think she feels more than comfortable, if ya know what I mean." Ellen caught Ashley's eye and winked. The noisy slurp of an empty cup could not muffle the squeak of terror.

Susan snorted and frowned at Ellen. "Cut out the jokes. You're upsetting Ashley, who evidently is struggling with her emotions!"

Ellen snorted back. "Yeah? Well, I'm not joking now." She sat down next to Ashley. "Tell me what's going on. Why are all three of you eating a meal together?"

Elliot sighed. "Because we do that a lot! We work together on the review show, we cut, we go out to eat! And sometimes we just go out to eat because we released a new video! Or because we are brainstorming the next episode!"

Ellen quirked an eyebrow. "Then tell me... Who paid for the food?”

"My client does not have to answer that question." Susan's fingers were steepled.

"Lawyering up, are we? You know that just tells me I'm getting close."

"No, it means you're going too far."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "What does payment have to do with---"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Exercise your right to silence, Elliot." Ashley slouched lower in her seat, right foot tapping.

"Ohhh, aren't _you_ comfortable touching him?"

Susan sighed. "We all work together on the show. It's only natural I've grown comfortable with them."

Elliot growled and folded his arms. "And it's good that she has. Whatever you're imagining is way off the mark!"

Ellen leaned towards Elliot. "I'm just imagining baseball. How. About. You?"

"Ellen, you--Ashley??" Susan finally noticed the beads of sweat running down Ashley's face.

"I need. Some air! Now please?" She stood up with a clatter of her food tray, and walked out the door without her coat.

"Crap!" said Elliot. Both he and Susan left quickly after her.

Ellen, left alone at their table, called out, "If you needed space to make out, you could've just asked!"

Ashley was walking through the parking lot hurriedly, until he caught up and grabbed her hand. “Wait! Please try to calm down!”

Susan ran around them and made eye contact with her, crouching down to her level, taking her other hand gently in hers. “Breathe, Ashley. Remember to breathe.” Tears welled up in her eyes as Ashley shakily breathed deeply.

Elliot squeezed her hand. “Hey. We're right here. What can we do to help?” Ashley looked back and forth between them, and pulled her hands free. She took them both tightly in her arms, trembling with the cold and emotion. They stood there a while in silence, holding her back. Susan felt his free arm go around her back, and she did the same. The tears then proceeded to roll down Ashley’s cheeks.

Elliot tried rubbing her back to reassure her, as Susan spoke. “Ashley. You can tell us what has you upset. Okay? You can trust us.”

She sniffed loudly once more. “...I want both. I-I know, it's dumb to hope for. It’s crazy even, you know? And a stereotype about p-people like me. But I want you BOTH.” Susan’s face reddened and Elliot stammered nervously. She looked up into his eyes, then into her eyes. Her recent tears clung to her cheeks; she refused to stop clinging to them either. “I love you both. I can't keep hiding it anymore. A-and I...I'm scared. I don't want to lose either of you.”

Susan felt hot tears in her eyes, blood pulsing in her face, and squeezed her tighter to her, and him tighter as well. “Don't be.”

Elliot cleared his throat, a little choked up himself. “There’s a lot I don't understand about this. But I am here for you. We are. Okay?”

Ashley smiled, and buried her face in their embrace. “Okay.”

Oingo Boingo’s Weird Science then rang out across the parking lot. Elliot’s arm left Susan to silence his cell phone alarm. “Ack. That would be Tedd. I said I'd meet him over at his house today.”

Ashley let go of them and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. Still sniffly, she said, “Heh, it's fine, it's fine. I'll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” Susan said.

“...yeah. You two haven't run away. That makes a big difference.” She smiled, and Susan felt her heart melting with its warmth.

“We’ll meet up again soon. We all have a lot to think about,” she said. Ashley and Elliot nodded.

A shiver ran over the short girl and she hugged herself. “Where’s my coat!?”

Ellen stepped out of the restaurant, coat over her right shoulder, Elliot’s burger in her left hand, which she was finishing handily. “About time you noticed!”

“My...my burger!” All four girls couldn’t help but laugh.

 


End file.
